the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Ballistamon/Hercules Takes Meg Out of the Tower
(At a forest with a log cottage, Lilo’s group arrived following the Yellow Brick Road still. Unknown to them, Gnorga and Figg are hidden, watching them and then vanished without being seen. Lilo’s group meanwhile noticed a bunch of apple trees) Dale: Yum! Apples! Stitch: Boy, am I starving! Lilo: Me too! (Realizing they have food already, Lilo and Chip suddenly changed their answer to Dale) Chip: But we have food already. Lilo: Yeah. Dale: But what if we run out upon eating them? (Realizing she’s right after hearing their stomachs growl, they happily gave in) Kanta: I guess it’s worth gathering more food then. Jiminy: Great idea, Kanta. (They walk up to an apple tree and after Satsuki picked an apple off a branch and just when she was gonna inspect it for worms, an arm of a tree snatched the apple back from her, surprising her, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: What the…?! Apple Tree 1: What do you think you’re doing?! (Feeling guilty, Satsuki spoke up apologetically) Satsuki: Sorry, we were hungry and…. (She stopped and got annoyed) Satsuki: I can’t believe I’m talking to a talking apple tree. (Apple Tree 1 turned to the other apple trees) Apple Tree 1: They were hungry. Apple Tree 2: They were hungry. (Apple Tree 1 turned to the group in anger) Apple Tree 1: But how would you like it if someone picks something off of you? Satsuki: Well, I wouldn’t like it, but…. Apple Tree 1: Then keep your hands to yourself! Mei: You’re the rudest tree…! Satsuki: Mei, don’t provoke him even more! (Suddenly, Pinocchio got an idea and turned to his friends, speaking up while winking at them secretly) Pinocchio: You know what, let’s get out of here. We don’t want to eat those apples! (Getting the idea, the group played along and agreed) Jiminy: I agree, Pinocchio. We don’t need them. Apple Tree 1: Are you hinting my apples aren’t what they ought to be? (Pinocchio and the others casually shook their heads) Satsuki’s group: Nope. Jiminy: It’s just we don’t want to eat little green worms. (Insulted, the apple trees got angry and began to throw apples at them, including the one that Apple Tree 1 snatched from Satsuki. One of the apples hit Pinocchio squarely in the nose, but he took it off and threw it aside since it’s now damaged. Realizing they threw apples at the group, the apple trees stopped throwing and Apple Tree 1 shouted at them) Apple Tree 1: You could’ve asked permission to have those apples instead! Satsuki: Now you tell us. (She picks an apple up) Satsuki: Thanks. (The apples trees just mumbled in anger and then went back to sleep. Satsuki’s group then proceeded to pick up the apples and pack them in Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta’s backpacks. After Satsuki picked up the last apple and packed it, she suddenly noticed a pair of copper-rusted legs standing in front of her. She stood up and saw that the legs came from a copper-rusted robot with green pixelated bug-eyes, and a yellow compass on his chest, just standing there, holding an axe) Satsuki: Hey guys! Come here! (The others arrived and noticed the robot as well) Mei: A copper robot? Kanta: Why isn’t he moving? (Suddenly, the robot mumbled something through his closed mouth without moving) Satsuki: What did you say? (The robot mumbled something again) Robot: (Mumbling) Mmoilm man. Jiminy: I think he said “Oil can.” Pinocchio: Oil can what? Jiminy: No, no, Pinocchio. He means an object called an oil can. Pinocchio: (Realizing) Oh! An oil can. Okay. Mei: But where is one? (Suddenly, Satsuki noticed an oil can sitting on a tree stump and picked it up) Satsuki: Here it is! (She turned to the robot again) Satsuki: Where do you want to be oiled first? (The robot mumbled again) Robot: (Mumbling) Mmym mounm. Satsuki: Your mouth? Robot: (Mumbling) Mm-hmm. Satsuki: Okay. (She then squirted some oil into the robot’s mouth, until the robot rubbed his lips together, moving them again. Then he opened them and spoke up gratefully) Robot: Wow! I can talk again! Thank you! Can you oil the rest of my body please? Satsuki: Sure. (She oils his arms, and then she and Kanta helped move his arms again) Kanta: Does it hurt? Robot: Nope! It feels good! (He then introduced himself) Robot: My name is Bio-Engineering Navigator, or B.E.N., for short! Satsuki: That’s your name? B.E.N.: Yes! Mei: How did you get stuck here? B.E.N.: Glad you asked. You see, a year ago, I was cutting a tree down to make firewood. Suddenly, it started to rain. Just when I tried to take shelter in that cottage over there, I rusted solid here ever since then, up until now. (He chuckles. After Satsuki oiled his neck, she helped turn B.E.N.’s head with his robotic hands until it moved again) B.E.N.: Thanks! Satsuki: You’re perfect again! (B.E.N. suddenly gave a flat expression, confusing the group) Jiminy: What’s that look for? B.E.N.: If you think I’m perfect, bang on my chest. Go ahead, uh…? Satsuki: Satsuki. Satsuki Kusakabe. B.E.N.: Then bang my chest, Susie! Satsuki: It’s Satsuki. B.E.N.: Just kidding around. Go ahead. (Satsuki bangs on his chest, emitting a little hollow echo) Pinocchio: What an echo! It’s beautiful! (B.E.N. then got sad) B.E.N.: Actually, it’s empty. Satsuki’s group: Empty? B.E.N.: My creator forgot to give me a heart. Satsuki’s group: (Surprised) No heart? B.E.N.: (Nods sadly) No heart. It’s all hollow. (Wanting to cheer B.E.N. up, Satsuki’s group asked him) Kanta: What would you do if you had a heart? B.E.N.: Well…. (He thinks it over and then perking up, he begins singing his explanation) B.E.N.: When a man’s an empty kettle He should be on his mettle And yet, I’m torn apart Just because I’m assumin’ That I could be kind of human If I only had a heart I’d be tender, I’d be gentle And awful sentimental Regarding love and art I’d be friends with the sparrows And the boy who shoots the arrows If I only had a heart Picture me a balcony Up above, a voice sings low “Wherefore are thou, Romeo?” Thump, thump I hear a beat Thump, thump How sweet Just to register emotion Jealousy, devotion And really feel the part I could stay young and chipper And I’d lock it with a zipper If I only had a heart (He then points at his legs and Satsuki oiled his entire legs and hips. Once moving again, B.E.N. danced around on the Yellow Brick Road and even tooted like a choo-choo train, startling a happy Yuki. While watching the dance, Satsuki’s group whispered in a huddle, as if talking about inviting B.E.N. to come with them to get a heart. Then after his dance finished, he did a cartwheel and then clumsily stumbled onto the grass by the cottage, much to Satsuki’s group’s concern. They then ran up to him and helped him up) Mei: You okay? B.E.N.: Yeah. Just a little rusty on the left shoulder. (Satsuki oils him there, fixing him up) Satsuki: While you were dancing, we were thinking of asking you to come with us to Emerald City and ask the Wizard of Oz to get you a heart. Mei: Yeah. We’re going to meet him as well! Kanta: Satsuki, Mei, Yuki, and I want to ask the Wizard to send us back home to Kansas. Pinocchio: And I’m asking the Wizard to get me a brain. Jiminy: And make me a perfect conscience. B.E.N.: But what if this Wizard won’t give us what we want when we get there? Satsuki: I’m sure he would. We’ve come a long way so far. (Suddenly, they heard two evil cackles and noticed on the cottage roof Maleficent, Hunter J, and Diablo looking down at them with evil smirks) Maleficent: You call that long? You just began. Hunter J: And we sure didn’t forget you. (Noticing Pinocchio, Jiminy, and B.E.N., the two evil witches smirked evilly even more) Maleficent: So, you’re helping them, I see. Hunter J: Well, heed our warnings; Stay away from them! Maleficent: (Points at Pinocchio and Jiminy) Or we’ll chop you into firewood and make a cricket pie out of you! Hunter J: (Pointing at B.E.N.) And we could use you for a beehive! (To Maleficent) Right? Maleficent: Indeed. (Maleficent then conjured up a fireball with her wand) Maleficent: Here, little puppet. Wanna play ball? (She fires the fireball at the group, who dodged. As the fireball burned at its spot, Pinocchio freaked out) Pinocchio: Keep it away from me! (Satsuki hugged Pinocchio in anger and defense) Satsuki: Hurt any of our friends or else…! Hunter J: Or else what? You don’t have powers! Maleficent: And we will get those items back from you! (As Maleficent and Hunter J cackled evilly again, B.E.N. stomped out the flames with his foot, since he’s made of copper and then the two evil witches and Diablo disappeared in a burst of flames again. After they were gone, the group recovered and got angry) Pinocchio: Even though that ball of flame scared me, I’m not afraid of those witches! Jiminy: That’s right! We’ll help each other get to the Wizard, even if we die trying! Pinocchio: Make me firewood? (Scoffs and snaps his fingers) I like to see them try. Jiminy: And me a cricket pie? Please! (He snaps his fingers too) B.E.N.: I will support us too! Beehive, please! Let them see if they make me a beehive! (He snaps his fingers as well) Satsuki: Thank you. You guys are the best. Mei: Yeah. Kanta: Although, come to think of it, this is weird. It feels as if we knew each other already. Satsuki: But we couldn’t have, right? Jiminy: I don’t see why not. Pinocchio: You weren’t there when I was carved and built, right? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Nope. B.E.N.: And you weren’t there when I rusted solid, right? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Nope. (They shrugged) Satsuki: Regardless, we know each other now, right? (They nod in agreement) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: To Oz? Pinocchio, Jiminy, and B.E.N.: To Oz! (They then began singing as they marched along down the Yellow Brick Road deeper into the forest) Satsuki’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Meanwhile, back at the Haunted Forest, Tombo is looking around for anyone to ask if they heard anything about where the lost princess is) Tombo: Hello? Anybody here? (Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes) Tombo: Who’s there? (Suddenly, a pack of Wolfos leapt out and attempted to attack him, but Tombo, using quick thinking, grabbed a big stick nearby and whacked one away as he ran quickly) Tombo: Great! Wolfos! (He continued to run and run until he lost them. Panting in relief, he sighed in relief immediately, having lost the Wolfos pack. Tombo then noticed a familiar tower in front of him) Tombo: Maybe someone will help me in my search. (He runs up to the tower. After inspecting it, he noticed the cable to the elevator and climbed up. Upon reaching the window, he entered and looked around, for it was empty) Tombo: Odd…. (He noticed a basket of paint supplies and took a closer look in curiosity. Then he noticed all the painted canvas walls) Tombo: Someone must be a good artist. (Suddenly, something whacked him in the back of his head, knocking him out. He collapsed, revealing that it was a panicked Kiki whacking him with her broomstick and Jiji, looking concerned, is sitting on her shoulder) Jiji: Good whack. (Kiki nods in agreement. Jiji then jumped off her shoulder and pointed at Tombo’s mouth with his paw) Jiji: Check if he has pointy teeth. Kiki: Okay. (Using the handle of her broomstick, Kiki carefully opened Tombo’s lips, to reveal that he has normal teeth. Confused, Kiki turned to Jiji) Kiki: He doesn’t have pointy teeth. (They notice Tombo groaning, about to wake up, and Kiki whacks him again, knocking him out again. Using quick thinking, Kiki stuffed Tombo's unconscious body into the closet and locked it) Kiki: I got a trespasser in the closet. (She suddenly gasped in realization) Kiki: (Gasps) I got a trespasser in the closet! Jiji: Yeah, so? (He suddenly realized what Kiki meant) Jiji: Oh! You mean…? Kiki: Yeah! I’ll show her now that I am mature enough to leave and defend myself! Then she’ll take me to Emerald City! Jiji: Good idea! (Suddenly, they heard Hunter J call out to her) Hunter J: Kiki! I’m home! (Jiji went back into his hiding spot and Kiki raised the elevator for Hunter J) Hunter J: Did you have a good time? Kiki: Yes! And I got…! Hunter J: I’m gonna make you your favorite hazelnut soup for dinner tonight! Kiki: Great! Anyway, remember when I told you about the lights from Emerald City? Hunter J: Yes, but I thought we dropped that subject? Kiki: And I got something to…. Hunter J: And I told you, you’re not ready to leave this tower yet. Kiki: But this is…! Hunter J: Kiki…. Kiki: I just want…! (Hunter J begins to lose her patience) Hunter J: Kiki…! Kiki: Just listen! (Hunter J finally snapped) Hunter J: ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, KIKI!!!! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!!!! (Kiki got silent and scared from the shouting. Realizing her temper, Hunter J calmed down and sighed in exhaustion) Hunter J: Sorry for yelling, but seriously, I don’t want to treat you like I’m the bad guy. (Kiki silently narrowed her eyes secretly at the closet, and then thinking up a plan, spoke up disappointedly) Kiki: What I wanted was…. Hunter J: Yes? Kiki: I wanted more paint for my birthday. From the color-making shells. Hunter J: That’s a three day journey. Kiki: I know. But it’ll be better than those lights. (A short pause, then Hunter J smiled and thankfully for Kiki, she fell for it) Hunter J: Okay. I’ll leave for three days to get them for you. (Kiki smiled softly) Kiki: Thank you. (They hugged) Hunter J: I love you very much. Kiki: I love you more. Hunter J: I love you most. (After the hug ended, Hunter J then went to the elevator, carrying a sack) Hunter J: I’ll be home in three days. Goodbye. Kiki: Goodbye, Mother. (After the elevator was lowered, Hunter J then left until she disappeared. Seeing her chance now, Kiki unlocked the closet and carried Tombo’s unconscious body out while Jiji came out of hiding) Jiji: So, you’ll ask him to help? Kiki: Yep. (Kiki then grabbed a line of rope and tied Tombo’s body to a column. She then nods at Jiji to wake him up) Jiji: But I don’t want to scratch him. Kiki: You won’t. Just lick him. Jiji: (Flatly) Really? Like a dog? Kiki: (Nods) Just like a dog. Go on. (Jiji sighed and jumped up on Tombo’s shoulder. He licks him, stirring him awake slowly and then wretched from the lick) Jiji: Sheesh! Gross! (Tombo woke up slowly and noticed Jiji on his shoulder and gasped, making Jiji gasp as well and jump off his shoulder. Then Tombo noticed he is tied up and got confused) Tombo: What’s going on? (Kiki then spoke up in the shadows, holding her broomstick) Kiki: I’m not afraid of you, trespasser! (Tombo got dumbfounded) Tombo: Trespasser? What are you…? Kiki: Don’t, play, dumb. I know why you’re here. I think. Tombo: Um, can you come out so I can see? (Hesitating, Kiki turned to Jiji, who nods to her to come out. Then she gathered her courage and slowly walked out into the light and exposed herself to Tombo, who slowly was amazed by her beauty) Kiki: (Clutching her broomstick) Who are you? And why are you here? (Tombo continued to stare at her in silence) Jiji: Hello?! She’s asking you! (Tombo noticed Jiji talking and got amazed) Tombo: A talking cat? A young beautiful witch? Wow. Kiki: You heard my cat. Now answer my questions now. (Realizing he has to answer, Tombo explained away) Tombo: My name is Tombo, and I’m here because I was seeking help in finding the lost Princess of Oz when a pack of Wolfos attacked me. But I escaped and thankfully came here for not only shelter, but also to find someone who can help me. (Kiki and Jiji walked up to Tombo cautiously and inspected him) Kiki: So, Tombo, why are you looking for this lost princess? Tombo: Because her parents miss her. So please, untie me and I’ll show you proof. (Reluctant, Kiki turned to Jiji, who nods in approval. Then Kiki nods and unties him. Tombo then pulled the picture and tiara out of his backpack) Tombo: See? These are the items that need to help me in my search. (Kiki looked at the picture of the baby princess and got curious) Kiki: That baby has the same face as me. (Hearing her, Tombo looked at her face closely, much to her discomfort when she noticed) Kiki: Hey! (She slaps him across the face) Tombo: Why did you do that? I was just taking a look! (Realizing, Kiki became apologetic) Kiki: Oh, I’m so, so, so sorry! I didn’t know. Tombo: Well, apology accepted. Now can I take a closer look? (Kiki nods and Tombo took a closer look at her face) Tombo: Yeah. The princess in that baby picture does look like you. (He began to ponder along with Kiki) Tombo: Do you think…? (Kiki then placed the tiara she is still holding on her head and then she, Tombo, and Jiji looked in the mirror to see. After staring silently, they shrugged) Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo: Nah. (Kiki took the tiara off and gives it and the picture back to Tombo) Kiki: I’m sure you’ll find her eventually. Tombo: (Thinking loudly) Or maybe…. Kiki: What? Tombo: Maybe since you look like the princess with that face, why don’t you come with me to Emerald City and consult with the king and queen, as well as the Wizard of Oz himself for answers? (Realizing he wishes to take her to Emerald City, Kiki and Jiji got surprised) Jiji: Really?! Kiki: You’ll take me and Jiji to Emerald City?! Tombo: Er, yes. Kiki: Ironically, I was gonna ask you to take me to Emerald City right now. (Tombo got surprised too) Tombo: Really?! You’ll go with me? Kiki: Yes. Jiji: She wants to go and see those lights tomorrow night on her birthday. Tombo: (To Jiji) Really? (To Kiki) Your birthday’s tomorrow? Kiki: Yes. I’m turning 13. Tombo: Well, happy birthday to the lost princess, and to you too, Miss…. Kiki: Kiki. Tombo: Kiki. (He realized something) Tombo: Hold on! The lost princess’ name is Kiki, too. And her birthday's tomorrow, too. Kiki: Talk about irony. The princess and I have the same names and birthday. Tombo: And about the lights, those are actually lanterns the people of Emerald City light up to commemorate their lost princess and her birthday. Kiki: Lanterns? As in floating lanterns? (Tombo nodded, then suddenly noticed her amulet) Tombo: What’s that amulet you got? (Kiki noticed what he’s talking about and explained) Kiki: This? It’s a special magic amulet that was given to me as a baby. Tombo: Same with the lost princess. Kiki: How ironic again. Tombo: Anyway, what powers does it have? Kiki: It has the power to give me magic spells of all sorts, heal wounds and injuries, and even make people a little young and beautiful if they wish. (Interested, Tombo nods) Tombo: I see. (Kiki then tucks her amulet in the neck rim of her dress) Kiki: And I’m worried that if I lose this amulet, then I don’t have powers. Jiji: Can we just get out of the tower now and talk later? (Realizing he’s right, Kiki and Tombo got up) Kiki: Right. Tombo: Can you, by any chance, fly on a broom? Kiki: I flew around a little bit in this tower on my broom, but never outside. Tombo: What about your parents? What would they say if…? Kiki: Actually, my father died when I was a baby. But my mother never lets me leave this tower. Tombo: Why? Kiki: She claims that the outside world is very evil and dangerous and that they’ll hurt me and take my amulet away. (Thinking about it, Tombo brightened up and spoke up) Tombo: You know what, I’m gonna make you a promise. Kiki: And what’s that? Tombo: You want to be safe and protected in the outside world, right? Kiki: Yes, why? Tombo: And your mother won’t let you out and doesn’t understand you, right? Kiki: Yes, why? Tombo: Well, without letting your mother know, I’ll sneak you out of here, protect you from any danger, take you to Emerald City, and once we get our dreams, I’ll take you back here before your mother knows. (Kiki became unsure) Tombo: I promise. (Kiki smiled at his honesty and hugged him) Kiki: Thank you. (Later, Tombo climbed down to the bottom on the elevator cable and called out to Kiki and Jiji) Tombo: You alright? Kiki: Yes! (Kiki seated herself on the broom at the window while Jiji sat on her shoulder) Kiki: This is it. (She begins singing) Kiki: Look at the world So close, and I’m halfway to it Look at it all So big, do I even dare? Look at me There at last, I just have to do it (She nervously looked back into the room) Kiki: Should I? (She got determined again) Kiki: No Here I go (She concentrated her broom and zipped out into the air, much to her and Jiji’s surprise. Even Tombo saw in surprise on the ground. Then Kiki floated down to the ground next to Tombo and slowly stepped off the broom. Tombo takes her hand and they leave the Haunted Forest to the Yellow Brick Road, and much to Kiki’s amazement, she saw how beautiful the outside world is. Tombo then gently placed Kiki’s hand on the grass and she loved the feel) Kiki: Just smell the grass The dirt, just like I dreamed They be (She feels the gentle breeze) Kiki: Just feel that summer breeze The way it’s calling me (She then touched a nearby brook and splashed a little) Kiki: For, like, the first time ever I’m completely free (Accepting Tombo’s hand, Kiki then started running along with him slowly and then faster, following the Yellow Brick Road into a forest, very different from the Haunted Forest) Kiki: I could go running And racing And dancing And chasing And leaping And bounding And flying Heart pounding And splashing And reeling And finally feeling (Once in the forest, Kiki was amazed by the beauty after she and Tombo stopped running and they let go) Kiki: That’s when my life begins (After her song is finished, she panted happily and then got excited along with Tombo) Kiki: I did it. I did it! Tombo: I know! You’re outside! (They composed themselves and took each other’s hands again) Jiji: Shall we go now? Kiki and Tombo: Yes! (They then run deeper into the forest to get to Emerald City) Coming up: Lilo’s group meets a certain tie-wearing ape and his young chimp friend in the deeper part of the forest and decide to take them with as well after learning that the former wants courage and the latter wants to be his partner fighting enemies. Also, Meg and Hercules get to know each other with Kirby's help, both groups unaware that they’ll meet up. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies